goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 85
Enduring Love (恋路いくとせ, Koiji iku Tose) is the 85th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Shiraishi continues telling the others his story and that the first thing he did after breaking out of Kabato Prison was to go to a gambling hall, much to Kiroranke's displeasure. He claims that he only went there to get information about Sister Miyazawa from yakuza members that had been recently released. One of the yakuza points him to Maebashi Prison in Gunma prefecture, so Shiraishi heads there only to be arrested by the guard there. Inside, one of the prisoners says he's never heard of Sister Miyazawa despite being in there for 12 years. Shiraishi is frustrated that he had been given the wrong information, and speaks to the guard about how he is the only one with manacles and a ball and chain but is ignored by him. Several weeks later, the guard relents and decides to take the restraints off when Shiraishi had starved himself for several weeks. However, this along with the layout of the prison, was a ruse by Shiraishi to allow him to successfully escape from Maebashi Prison. A guard at Maebashi Prison had told him that there was a sister at Kanazawa Prison in Ishikawa prefecture so he headed over there and slipped inside only to be arrested again since the Maebashi guards had tipped the Kanazawa guards of his goal. He was unable to find Sister Miyazawa at Kanazawa Prison either so he escaped once more. Throughout time, Shiraishi had been arrested and slipped out of many different prisons, with such frequency that he became known as the "Escape King". However, while Shiraishi was in Saitama, he tried to steal some vegetables from a farmer and was caught and sent to Abashiri Prison. At Abashiri, he became cellmates with Kazuo Henmi and Tetsuzou Nihei, the latter of whom said had never heard of Sister Miyazawa. As Shiraishi is holding the drawing and think about her, he is caught by Henmi who thinks he is fantasizing about his own execution. Sometime later, as the three along with Gotou were being walked through the prison grounds, Shiraishi spots a nun heading inside a building and begins chasing after her. The guard attempts to stop him, but Henmi tackles him, giving Shiraishi enough time to see the nun. Inside the building, Shiraishi asks if the nun is Sister Miyazawa to which she confirms and wonders if they've met before as this is her first time at Abashiri Prison. Sister Miyazawa turns around, revealing that her face is very similar to the drawing that Shiraishi received, and asked how she can help him. He is fazed and comments that the drawing is a perfect likeness. Once he had finished his story, Kiroranke is surprised that the story is over and heads to sleep as Shiraishi praises Kumagishi's art. Hijikata says that it might be easier and quicker to have Shiraishi sneak into Abashiri Prison which Nagakura says it might be so. Nagakura says that since they were talking about Kabato Prison, he recalls the day he saw Hijikata there. As he had finished his training session and was about to head home for the New Year's, he comes across several prisoners being led inside the prison and one of them calls him by his old nickname, "Gamushin". Nagakura turns around and is shocked to see Hijikata looking back at him with a smile on his face. Character Appearances (in order) *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Kano Ienaga *Shinpachi Nagakura *Toshizou Hijikata *Kiroranke *Tetsuzou Nihei (flashback) *Kazuo Henmi (flashback) *Gotou (flashback) *Miyazawa (debut) Trivia *The scene where Shiraishi revel in the rain after escaping from Maebashi Prison is a reference to the acclaimed movie "The Shawshank Redemption". Category:Chapters Category:Volume 9